


霸凌 【宜家/森马/慎入】

by TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe



Category: Markson - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe/pseuds/TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe
Summary: 旧文重修 肉汤/脏🚗/三观不正扮猪吃老虎抖S段 x 恋手癖不良少年嘎同人产物勿上升正主





	霸凌 【宜家/森马/慎入】

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文重修 肉汤/脏🚗/三观不正
> 
> 扮猪吃老虎抖S段 x 恋手癖不良少年嘎
> 
> 同人产物勿上升正主

霸凌

王嘉尔看着就算已经是课间还依然拿着笔写个不停的人，啧了啧嘴。那人手指纤长白净，握笔时弯起的骨节轮廓分明，王嘉尔不由自主想起，这好学生在每每苦恼的时候都会有的一个敲桌子的习惯。

咚咚咚......  
就像敲在王嘉尔心上一般让他格外烦躁。

他站起身来一把踢翻了那人的桌子，吓得班里的女孩子们尖叫着四处逃窜。  
王嘉尔弯下腰狠狠抓起一个正眼都不给自己的人盖住前额的头发，透过略微反着光的镜面，直视着那人的眼睛嗤笑道，“都下课了还装什么乖学生？真让人看不惯。”

段宜恩没有搭话，发根被抓的生疼也只是皱了皱眉。  
眼神很快就落了下去，像是百无聊赖地等着这场幼稚的霸凌赶快过去。

王嘉尔看着他一如既往没有回应任何表情的脸，顿时感到一阵无趣和怪异地不甘。他松开了手，朝着散乱的书本吐了一口唾沫，慢悠悠地走回了自己的座位坐下。

身边的小马立马凑了过来笑道，“他又哪惹你不高兴了？”

“看着那张脸就烦。”  
王嘉尔皱着眉，踹了脚自个儿的桌子。

小马伸出手捶了捶他的肩，赔笑道，“消消气儿消消气儿。”

王嘉尔就是个混混，书读不好被父母塞进了球队里，靠着体育生的特殊进了高中。  
然而就算到了高中他也没能老老实实待着，他背上长了反骨听不了话，更别说还有一个段宜恩打骂不还手，让他看了就来气儿。  
王嘉尔仗着自己是体育生，在一堆还没能好好发育的男孩当中着实身材健壮，被这些成天不好好读书的二流子们认作老大，整天找着好学生们的茬。

特别是这个段宜恩，刚开学时还没王嘉尔高，身材瘦小，皮肤白的像没晒过太阳一样，刘海长的快遮完了眼睛，却奇怪的从未被教导主任批评过，反之倒是用发胶仔细把头发梳起的王嘉尔被强制剃成了寸头。  
得，又多了个讨厌他的理由。

段宜恩总是戴着一副厚厚的眼镜，整天一声不吭的在笔记本上不知道写着什么，再热的天都穿着长袖的白衬衣，只露出那双手。

天仙似的那双手。

王嘉尔自认是个正常人，直到他发现他能对着他妈美甲店里的手模硬起来的时候。  
当同龄男生都对着小黄书打飞机，他却偷的是被拗成兰花指的塑料手模，且拿那玩意儿当起了飞机杯。交女朋友也不看脸，就只盯着她们的手看。  
所以在发现了段宜恩那双手的时候王嘉尔气得不行，凭什么他理想般好看的手长在这么个窝囊废身上。

学校的文艺汇演上，段宜恩被老实逼着弹了一首钢琴曲。王嘉尔就坐在第二排的侧面，正正好好看着那双手在黑白的琴键上上下飞舞。  
落下的音节一下下敲在他脑袋里就像被关在金钟罩里的人，就连针尖落下的声音也能震得他魂飞魄散。

王嘉尔不想相信，于是幼稚的少年就止不住去找那人麻烦，撕他书本，踢他桌椅，叫一群人把人堵在厕所打。  
他还记得那天被取了眼镜的段宜恩什么话没应，只是冷漠地看了他一眼。  
王嘉尔那是第一次见他取下眼镜，没想到这个书呆子的眼睛长得这般好看，眼下一颗泪痣清冷又惑人。

在见着老大发愣的一瞬间，小马把段宜恩的手抓起来准备折。吓得王嘉尔片刻出了一身冷汗，蹦起来大叫住手！  
把周围的人都吓了一跳。

“哥，咋了？这人弹钢琴的，手折了看他就逞不了威风了。”小马被叫了停，脸色迷茫。  
王嘉尔叼着烟摇摇头，呼出烟雾缭绕的一口气，把烟头丢在地上，“这人怎么弄，屁都不会给你放一个。没劲儿，走吧。”  
一帮人面面相觑，留着脸上挂彩的段宜恩，离开了偏僻的小厕所。

就像幼稚园的小男孩总会去扯喜欢的女孩子的小辫儿一样，王嘉尔懂不了自己当时的心情，只是看着段宜恩就烦躁。看他认真听课烦，看他写字烦，最烦的还是那个敲桌子的小动作。  
就算路过段宜恩也要用肩膀狠狠撞他一下，手有意无意擦过他的手，一阵古怪的翻腾的心悸。

直到王嘉尔忍不住把人堵在了厕所，面前站着的人依然是一脸你要揍快揍的表情让他更是焦虑。一脚揣在段宜恩的腹上，让他跌坐在地。  
王嘉尔蹲下身来看着捂着肚子微微皱眉的人，目光慢慢向下，黏在了那只指尖发白的手上。

“干什么王嘉尔！”  
就连老师撞了门进来王嘉尔还没反应过来，直到半秃的主任把段宜恩从地上扶起来焦急地问，“他是不是打你了？你老实说！我马上给你们家长打电话！”  
王嘉尔正要暴怒就听见段宜恩开了口，“不是，刚才我只是站不住。肚子太痛了，还是王嘉尔同学扶我来的厕所。”

王嘉尔只感觉一阵耳鸣，因为这是他第一次听他一口气说了这么多字。  
那人总是无论如何也闷声不吭，似乎他的这些小打小闹都入不了他眼一般。  
王嘉尔这才第一次见他笑，见他意味深长地朝这边看过来，心脏跳得更不正常了。

主任再三确认他没事，朝着王嘉尔瞪了一眼才出了门。

王嘉尔看着整理自己衬衣的段宜恩，疑惑道，“为什么帮我？”

和往常一样，段宜恩没有回应。他走到水池旁边，慢慢挽起常年都不脱的白衬衣袖口。在袖扣旁抚过的修长手指，勾得王嘉尔咽着唾沫转移了目光。目光一转便看到撩起的袖子里并不是如他想像中的白净。

因为他看到了在段宜恩撩上袖子后的两条花臂。  
“你有纹身？”王嘉尔诧异道，似乎对这位乖乖男一直以来的认知都是极度偏离事实的。

段宜恩关了水龙头，甩了甩手，水珠落下的动作在王嘉尔眼里就和slow motion一般，烂漫又夺目，因为他的人、他的手，都生得实在是太美了。  
段宜恩用略湿的手掌将前额的刘海撩了上去，抬起眼镜像墨镜般地架在头顶。他先从镜子里看了一眼傻掉的王嘉尔，低头笑了笑，然后悠然自得地转过身，直视着他的眼睛，问，  
“你就这么喜欢我吗？”

王嘉尔心跳顿了一瞬，反驳的话在看到段宜恩用手勾着他自个儿衬衣领口的一瞬间卡在了喉咙。

段宜恩见着他吃瘪的模样又笑了笑，朝他走近了点，用一只手亲亲抚过王嘉尔的脸。

第一次这么光明正大的和梦寐以求的手接触，王嘉尔腿差点都软了下去。  
他感受着那人的指尖顺着自己的颧骨慢慢往下，他甚至能够想象，他的指纹是什么形状。  
若是他现在杀了自己，警察一定能在他的脸上又或者是心间找到这个罪犯的指纹。  
因为那手走的那么慢，又那么快，慢的王嘉尔觉得心脏若是能跑都能绕地球一圈再回来，快得又让他想这一刻走的更慢一点，让他再和它接触长一点。

他开始觉得段宜恩是故意的。

王嘉尔张开的唇只剩下粗重的呼吸，他都快要闭上眼享受了，但下一秒两只纤长的手指就伸到了他嘴里，这下王嘉尔真快要站不住脚了。  
段宜恩眼神冷漠地看着他含着自己的手指，无法合拢的嘴让口水顺着嘴角流下。段宜恩用手指尖掠过他的上颚，感觉到身前的人已经快要瘫坐在地。

他露出一个玩味的笑，抽插玩弄了一番，然后狠狠一伸，异物侵入喉咙的刹那王嘉尔差点干呕出来。那手还没玩够，两指用力夹住里面颤抖的舌头，把它勾了出来。  
段宜恩俯下身，又低又磁的声音在王嘉尔耳边响起，  
“早这么乖多好？”

然后他抽离开身，冲了冲手，放下挽上去的袖子和架在头上的眼镜，冲着镜子刨了刨头发。刚才才玩弄过人的手指竖在主人的唇边对着王嘉尔做了个嘘的手势，才转身离开了厕所。  
而王嘉尔软软滑坐在地，下身湿了一片。

那手和他想象中的一样好，他想再被抚摸，被玩弄，被那个人不一样的那面电的腿脚发麻。  
他本以为自己想要控制这个人，却发现好像比起那样，自己想要被段宜恩玩弄和支配的渴望越来越强烈。

tbc


End file.
